


Nowhere to Run

by quicksilversass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversass/pseuds/quicksilversass
Summary: You and your makeshift family are getting by just fine in your isolated farmhouse, it's deep in the countryside and well protected from the infected... until you're betrayed and Negan decides you need to contribute.





	Nowhere to Run

The four children lined up on the battered sofa, shuffling around excitedly as you handed them each a glass of lemonade, all eager to start their Saturday morning ritual. There were no cartoons or computer games anymore, but you made the best of it. A few battered dvds remained and you placed their favorite into the scavenged dvd player. Though it would mean a few less hours using the generator, it was worth it to give them some time to be kids.

"Thank you mummy." Mary beamed up at you like it was the most normal thing to say and Wanda glanced over at you, ruffling the hair of her son, Pietro.

"It's y/n sweetie." You smiled and took your place next to Natasha on the grown up stools, she side eyed you but you ignored her.

"How long has she been calling you that?"

"A few weeks, it's just a phase..."

"Does Barnes know?"

Thankfully she hadn't called you 'mummy' in front of her father. It made you uncomfortable, you didn't want to make a big deal of it; you didn't know how Bucky would take it. He didn't speak much about what happened before he found you, only that his wife died a few weeks before the world ended. You never pushed him, you saw the pain fresh in his eyes every time Mary mentioned her. You looked after Mary when he couldn't and in return he kept you safe, that's how things had always been.

"Y/n?"

"Hey Bucky, what is it?"

"I need to ask you a favour," he pulled you out into the hall away from the giggling children, "could you take care of Mary? Rumlow's sent word of an abandoned bunker, full of supplies."

"Sure."

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, make sure you check the alarms, the traps..."

Bucky hated leaving Mary, even now we had this house and all its defenses,  _what ifs_  running through his mind at a thousand miles per hour. Part of you hoped he hated leaving you too, just a little bit.

You take hold of his shaking hand and the gesture forces him to look at you, "Bucky," you smiled up at him, "we'll be fine. Mary will sleep with me and Natasha's here. Now what zombie is going to try anything with her?"

"I know doll," he pulled you into his side, "but we've never left you overnight."

You bit your lip, a fuzzy feeling in your belly as he held you against him. You never spoke about your love for Bucky. No one wanted to make plans, nothing could be guaranteed anymore, but you also didn't tell him about the bad feeling you had. This sudden bounty seemed too good to be true.

"Daddy? You're leaving again?" Mary's small voice echoed down the hall and her brown curls bounced as she ran to her father.

"Just 'till tomorrow," Bucky grinned at her and swooped her up in his arms, "how 'bout a kiss from my best girl huh?"

"Ewww!" Mary made faces as Bucky peppered sloppy kisses all over her face, "Daddy stop!"

"I love you too darlin', be good for y/n."

"Bye daddy!" The little girl skipped back to her friends and your heart raced at Bucky's affectionate smile as he watched her, quickly averting your eyes when he turned back to you.

"I owe you one doll."

"I'll add it to the list." You grinned playfully and Bucky leaned his face to yours his breath tickling your cheek before he pressed a soft kiss there, giving your arm a squeeze as he pulled away.

"See you in the morning?" he whispered and gave you that knee melting smile before he disappeared down the hallway. That was new. Your fingers lingered on the now tingling spot where his lips had been.

You turned back to see both Wanda and and Natasha staring back at you, amused expressions on their faces.

"Hmm, maybe Mary isn't that far wrong?"

"Shut up." You rolled your eyes and walked into the kitchen, failing to hide the blush burning your cheeks as you made more lemonade.

The day flew by like any other, everyone did their chores and Natasha was posted as look out for the night being the most skilled fighter left among you.

After a bit of a battle you eventually got Mary to brush her teeth and put on her pyjamas. She was so much like Bucky it was scary, so intelligent and curious, constantly asking questions and she was just as stubborn. By the third reading of goodnight moon you both drifted off to sleep.

_It had been almost a year since a cure had been found and most of the people in the farmhouse had drifted away to start their own lives, free from the infected. Only you, Bucky and Mary remained, the traps, alarms and defenses long since removed. The farm was a home again and you were your own little family. You'd taken advantage of the warm summer air tonight, sitting out on the porch with Bucky while Mary played in the long grass. You snuggled further into his chest, soft and warm as he played absentmindedly with your hair, both of you watching the little bundle wriggle and gurgle in his sleep between you._

_"This is nice doll, but you have to wake up now."_

_"What?"_

_"Wake up."_

The calm sounds of the birdsong and breeze through the trees were replaced by gunfire and screaming in the distance gradually becoming louder and louder.

You sit up disorientated a second, relieved to hear Mary's steady breathing beside you. Heavy footsteps approach your room and you maneuver Mary under the bed, whispering for her to stay quiet. You don't have time to grab for your gun, the door swings open, banging off the wall and the noises got all that much louder.

"Well, what do we have here? 'Aint you just a fine piece of ass."

Negan? No, you must be dreaming. He couldn't have found you, you were too hidden. There's no way.

"Rumlow wasn't lyin' when he said this place would be fruitful."

 _Rumlow._  That asshole. You'd warned Bucky and the others about him, he was always so sly, he would do anything to survive. Yet they still gave him a chance. Let him worm his way into your family and he betrayed you all.

"Don't worry he's dead, see I value loyalty." Negan strolled in, dragging that bat along the floor. Your stomach rolled with nausea watching him set the bat against the wall, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"We were safe..." you shake your head, talking to yourself more than Negan.

"Well, not anymore!" he yells and you scramble backwards, making a grab for your gun holding it out as he approached, mocking you, daring you to shoot.

"You better leave, or-" He tuts and grabs your wrist, twisting it until you drop the gun.

"Now that's not very hospitable." Negan throws the gun into the hall and turns back to grab you by the throat. He leans in close and looks you over with an amused smile.

"My men are taking your supplies and the prettiest of your women are being loaded onto trucks as we speak...man, and all that commotion, it's attracting a little attention if you know what I mean, so, how are you going to threaten me?"

He squeezes your throat tighter, yanking you up off the bed and you grab at his hands, fighting for breath, "Tell you what. I'll leave the women, sure some of the supplies and only come around once a month for more...if you agree to contribute..."

"Go to hell." You growled, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how petrified you were.

"That your final answer? Or should I take the kid too?" Negan glances down to the bed and your heart stops. He raises his eyebrows at you, waiting for your answer.

"No. Wait, I'll contribute."

"Good choice." He releases you and you drop back onto the bed, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Yeah, I know you're under there darlin'," he ducked his head under the bed and Mary yelped scrambling out the other side and grabbing onto your arm, hiding her face.

You scowl at Negan and pull Mary over to the bathroom, it had a bolt at least, that would have to do.

"Lock the door behind me, don't come out until I tell you to and don't open the door for anyone except me ok?"

Mary scrambled backwards until her back hit the wall, crossing her arms over herself before nodding and covering her ears, "I remember what daddy told me, stay hidden, stay quiet -"

"And wait for me," You gave her a quick hug before turning back to Negan, "I won't let anything happen to you, Mary."

You closed the door, waiting until you heard the bolt close before you stepped away, back towards Negan now leaning against your chest of drawers, his eyes gazing up and down your body.

"Aaw, now that was sweet, see how reasonable I am?"

Negan pushed you against the wall, forcing his knee between your legs,"Give yourself willingly and we might all leave here alive."

His fingers curl around your throat again, and you bristled at the feel of his breath on your skin, his tongue licking from your neck to your jaw, "Shit you taste good, I might have to keep you."

He plays with the thin material on the neck of your nightdress, ripping it open to allow him to slip his hands underneath. You hiss at the feel of his fingers cold and rough on your skin. Mistaking it for arousal he moans and gropes your breast roughly.

You struggle enough to keep him focused, allowing him to kiss you. He's forceful and dominant, his tongue searching for yours. The stale taste of cigarettes and smell of whiskey on his breath, his odor of leather and sweat it all makes you want to retch.

While he fumbles you reach behind you and slip your fingers into the drawer, inching it open and feeling around for the hunting knife. You turn the blade around in your hand gripping the handle and plunging it into his side.

"Shit!" Negan grunts, pushing you to the side and stumbling back looking from you to the knife before pulling it out. His eyes shoot to Lucille and he makes a grab for the bat, but you're quicker and kick Lucille away.

"So, what you gonna do now huh?"


End file.
